madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Vanadis Arc
Two Vanadis Arc is the second story arc of the Brune Saga from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focused on the aftermath of Alsace's "annexation" under Leitmeritz, which spread through the entire land including Brune and Zhcted. While Tigre began his journey to find allies for his insurgency against both Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon, Elen was confronting her ill rival and fellow Vanadis of Zhcted, Ludmila Lourie of Olmutz who allied herself with Thenardier to defeat both Tigre and Elen. Summary 'Silver Wind Vanadis's Departure From Alsace & Thenardier's Quest of Vengeance' Three days after Tigre's victory over Thenardier Army, Alsace was rebuilt by its citizen and life returned to normal. Just as Titta was about to wake Tigre as usual, she found Elen mimicked Lim's method (put a sword into his mouth) by putting Arifar towards Tigre's mouth on his bed. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1. The housemaid was shocked to see this and scold the Silver Wind Vanadis for almost endangered Tigre's life, even though Tigre urged her to pardon his guest. When Tigre asked about her earlier visit, Elen informed him that she had to leave Alsace for Silesta while asking Tigre about his next move. Tigre however went speechless as he has made an enemy towards Thenardier and he would predicted that he would be Thenarider's target. Before leaving Alsace, Elen was asked by Lim, who remained skeptical about Tigre even after the recent war, for putting much faith towards him. She told her that because she firstly witnessed his power and even asked Lim if she also thought the same way. However, Lim told Elen that she didn't trust on him, despite she evaluated him to be reliable, but Elen entrusted Tigre to Lim anyways. After seeing Elen left Alsace, Lim silently remarked about the battle aftermath.It truth, Lim wished to avoid any unnecessary involvement with Tigre.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Even participating the battle, Lim did not believed about Tigre's arrow managed to slay the dragon despite Elen and other witnessed the phenomenal. and further concerned that it would gain other Vanadis attention.According to Lim, not all Vanadis shared Elen's friendly opinions. For better or worst, especially when Tigre gained their attention, the Vanadis could be either his trusted allies or dangerous foes. Regardless, Lim would be assisting Tigre for Elen's sake.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1Manga Chapter 10 Meanwhile, Tigre and Titta were preparing their departure for Hunawihr Village, one of few Alsace's villages survived Zion's atrocious invasion, to visit its surviving villagers.Hunawihr is one Alsace's four main villages and lived within Alsace's outskirts. Before their departure, Lim asked Tigre's Tigre's permission about reading his books in his manor's study room, which Tigre permitted.Lim did not visit Tigre and Titta nor did she asked about their departure in the anime adaption.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Upon Tigre and Titta's arrival to Hunawihr, the villagers were happy to see their lord and Tigre was happy to see them alive. The village chief told Tigre that they would celebrate their victory with a small party, but Tigre respectfully declined and began to depart from Hunawihr for Celesta (Alsace's capital). In their journey, both Tigre and Titta were exhausted due to their long and exhausted journey. So they stopped to a nearby hut and slept for almost a day. While sleeping, Tigre was dreaming about his past and his late father's words about responsibility as Alsace's ruler. While Tigre finally awaken, he saw Titta was sleeping beside him and even thanked her for lighten him up. Elsewhere in Nemetacum, surviving soldiers were punished via whipping for their defeat in Molsheim PlainsLight Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1. Thenardier was extremely furious and upset about his son's death, while silently condemned Tigre and Zhcted and vowed to exact his revenge. While drinking, Drekavac came in and shared his condolences about Zion's death. However, Thenardier interrupted him and demand Drekavac to gather more dragons, which Drekavac himself requested for more time and money for his preparationsAccording to Drekavac, the fastest preparation time for just a new dragon would be at least a year..Drekavac then informed Thenardier that the dragons were slain by a Vanadis's weapon, much to Thenadier's curiosity and asked Drekavac about them. Sadly for the duke, the fortuneteller instead told him that the only information he knew about Vralt was they are not made by ordinary minerals and materials. Regardless, Thenardier urged Drekavac to prepare the dragons and army for him, while he would hire the Seven Chains Assassins and using a Vanadis to combat another Vanadis.Anime Episode 4 'Tigre's Insurgency Against Thenadier and Ganelon' ---Coming Soon!--- 'Royal Meeting with The King and Bitter Reunion with Ludmila' Meanwhile, Elen went to Silesia for a meeting with King VictorElen wore a regal dress in this meetingLight Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2. During the meeting, Victor learnt about Elen's departure for Brune without his permission and demanded her explanation before he would punish her under Zhcted's law. Elen replied that Tigre hired her to save Alsace, much to Victor's unpleasant reaction. To Elen's frustration, not only the king deemed that Elen's action has involved Zhcted into Brune's civil turmoil, but also disgusted over Elen's assistance for assuming she has "degraded" as a mere "mercenary". Unexpected by almost anyone, Sofy came into the royal palace and joined the meeting, prompting Victor readily listened to the mediator's opinions. The Gentle Light Vanadis explained that Elen's assistance for Alsace would unlikely making new enemies and should anyone learned their intention, they could either listen to their reasons or retaliate if they showed signs of hostility.According to Sofy, past kingdoms has been hired to solve another kingdom's domestic problem before, so Elen's case was not unusual.. When Victor remained unease, Sofy persuaded the old king that of all kingdoms, Zhcted has immunity to intervene Brune's civil turmoil, and punishing Elen would lost Zhcted's opportunity to prove its prestige and supremacy. Frustrated, the old king asked Elen about Tigre's motive for his insurgency, which Elen replied that all Tigre would ever wanted is Alsace's sake and safety. Victor then asked Elen the reward for her service under Tigre, Elen replied that if Tigre gained any land as his victory, it would be solely belong to Zhcted. After listened to Elen's answer, Victor permitted Elen to handle Tigre before he told Elen to put Zhcted's priority at foremost while refrained from doing any deemed "reckless". Elen thanked Victor for his consideration and left to the palace's corridors. In Zhcted, Vanadis were considered as high ranked officials/ministers, but the king controls the Vanadis. Elen confronted Mila in royal palace's corridors and they both traded insults towards each other, until Sofy intervened and hit them both with her staff. Actually,Sofy hit them twice where the second ones was due to both Vanadis blaming each other for stating an argument.. While Sofy asked Elen why Elen remained in the corridors, Elen thanked Sofy for her support during the meeting with the king; though Mila instead commented about Elen's "brutish" behavior almost invited trouble. Elen then thanked Elen demanded Mila to leave as she wanted to speak with Sofy in private. In response, Mila sarcastically told Elen that she will leave for their sake, not without her questions about Tigre. Elen instead gave a rude reply that it was none of Mila's concern, led to Mila's "sympathy" before she left. The Gentle Light Vanadis later told Elen that she has just made her comrade as an enemy, much to Elen's confusion. Elen was shocked to learn that Mila has joined Thenadier in her fight against Tigre and herself.Thenadier and Lourie Family has a mutual good relationship for almost 80 years, due to their similar prestige and status. Ironically however, Mila disliked Thenadier despite her alliance with Brune's crown prince. Still, for her pride as a prestigious Vanadis family, she reluctantly allied herslef with Thenardier anyways.. While Sofy later told Elen a story about Muenz Merchant The tale of Muenz Merchant was a story told in Zhcted. According to the story, it was about an abusive merchant who despite his competence and honesty, he was abusive towards his family and led to his murder by his son. Even in his demise, everyone was sympathized about him., she gone silent as she used it as metaphoric description about Thenardier and Ganelon, whose power remained influential even with their notoriety. Sofy further asked Elen about Tigre and why she would be willing to help him. Elen started with his cuteness, much to Sofy's astonished shock but she asked more about Tigre. When Elen started with Tigre's sleepy face, Sofy teased Elen about their relationship was just about his sleeping face, much to Elen immediately denial. Elen then described to Sofy about despite his flaws, his selfless and benevolent attributes, as well his amazing archery skills, earned her interest about him. Hearing Tigre as Brune's citizen raised Sofy doubts about Elen claims, but further astonished as Elen told her that he has once slain the dragon with his amazing arrow shot. As Sofy's curiosity grew, Elen told Sofy that she can see Tigre in person for further details, while also meet Lunie in the same time. Sofy's eye sparkled when she heard about Lunie as she wished to cradle Elen's pet dragon, while also looking forward about knowing Tigre. Later, Elen requested Sofy to investigate other Vanadis who allied with Thenadier and Ganelon, especially about Thenadeir's trained dragons. Despite her anxiety, Sofy agreed and accepted the request. For a safe note, Elen further asked Sofy if she and Sasha have any relation to either Thenadier or Ganelon. Fortunately, Sofy told her that both of them declared neutrality to Elen's action, much to Elen's relief. After chatted with Sofy, Ellen bid her farewell while looking at a sunny sky, began to wonder about Tigre and her next plan. 'Viscount Augre: Earl Vorn's First Ally' Meanwhile, Tigre and his allies went to Territoire for Hughes for his support for his cause. When Hughes saw Tigre, he welcomed the visitors his open arms and listened to his visitor's explanation. However, Hughes told Tigre that he cannot join him due to the strong influence of both Thenardier and Ganelon. 'Earl Vorn and the Frozen Mind Vanadis' After earned the House of Augre as his second ally, Tigre and Lim reunited with Elen in Kikimora Mansion of Voyes Mountains. Elen told her news regarding about her meeting, which she claimed that Victor may led Tigre with one condition: any land both Tigre and Elen fought have to be for Zhcted's sake. 'Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign: Ludmila's Declaration of Neutrality' Lim was hospitalized in a nearby hut and when she final woke up, she saw Elen crying for her injuries. While Elen told Lim that it was Tigre rescued her from the snake venom, Lim was blushed red while maintained suspicious about him. Elsewhere in Olmutz, Mila began to wonder about both Elen and Tigre, whom she previously antagonized before she finally received a message from Few days has passed after the incident, Mila mobilizing her army towards Leitmeritz under Thenardier's request with 2000 strong Olmutz Army. Although both armies fought ferociously, the battle was inconclusive and they suffered casualties of hundreds men, forced them to retreat. In the next morning however, Elen was frustrated to learn that Mila and her army's were gone to Tatra Mountains, immediately rallying her army to Tatra Mountains as well. According to Lim, neither Elen nor Mila willing to admit their defeat in most battles.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 Leitmeritz Army began their relentless attack towards Tartar Castle. However, from sturdiest barricades and catapults to frigid weather and complex geography, Tatra Castle was proved too formidable for Leitmeritz Army's siege and their morale began to drop. Even with these disadvantages, Elen insisting her siege towards Tatra Castle despite Lim's (who saw it as too reckless) strong protest.Anime Episode 5 Tigre tried to reason with Elen about another strategy for the siege, but Elen remained stubborn and asked Tigre to support and believe in her. Tigre told Elen that he supporting her all the way, but when Elen asked he cherish the most, Tigre remained silent and prompted Elen's angry suspicions. To calm Elen's anger, Tigre told her that he has been thinking Alsace in his mind. Elen laugh delightfully as she told him that both Alsace and himself. Before Tigre depart to Tatra Mountains for his scouting mission, Lim gave a bear fur for Tigre warmth and disguise. Tigre spent three days in Tatra's snowy wilderness for his scout mission, but his food supplies were almost ran out. He hunted a fox for his meal, but he also found a second arrow on a fox corpse. He realized the second arrow was belonged to Mila, who also hunting to relief herself. Thanks to his bear fur however, Mila barely recognized Tigre and asked where he shot his arrow. Mila was initially suspicious when Tigre pointed at a place from far distance, assuming that he was lying. When Tigre shot his arrow in an amazing distance however, the Frost Mind Vanadis quickly astonished over it and apologized for her previous suspicions. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 5 Mila then invited Tigre into her red tea break, where Tigre introduced himself as "Urz" and they began to chat while indulging Mila's red tea. Mila was then asked Urz to join her and wished to see his face. Unfortunately, "Urz" declined as he told Mila bout his "special circumstances". According to Tigre's story, his village prohibited not only take off their skin, but also leaving the village.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 Nevertheless, Mila continued to chat with "Urz" about her back story, especially about her duty as a Vanadis and reluctant alliance with Thenardier. On sunset, Mila left to Tatra Fortress while bid farewell to "Urz". Tigre followed Mila's footprints and finally found a safe route to Tatra Mountains. Following Tigre's information, Elen lead her army of 100 men to follow Tigre through the shortcut; only to find the security was tighten. Despite Tigre's concern and told her to wait, Elen impatiently rushed into the tes and tried to crush the gate with her powers. Sadly, not only her powers did not break Tatra Castle's gates, she also fallen into Olmutz Army's arrow traps before she narrowly rescued by Tigre. Both Tigre and Elen argued each other about their current situation and even when their plan was foiled, Elen insisted her siege to the fortress. Tigre was originally suggested to retreat.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6. Within little choice, Tigre requested Arifar to borrow its power to assist both Elena and the With the combined powers between Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar again, Tigre's arrow managed to break Tatra Castle's gates, instantly demoralized the entire Olmutz Army. With Tatra Fortress's gates were finally broken, Elen rallied her troops charge into the fortress and the battle seemed favored the Leitmeritz Army. Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 While shocked about the broken gates, Mila remained calm and decided to fight Elen herself in battlefield. During their confrontation, both Vanadis traded taunts while fought ferociously by exchanging their Veda. Despite the battle was inconclusive and inflicted mild injuries, both Vanadis told their soldiers to stay back while trying to end the battle. However, their battle was interrupted by the last Seven Chain Assassin, who appeared from nowhere and attempted to assassinate both Vanadis, only to be halted by Tigre's arrow shot. Recognizing the previous arrow shot, which she identifying that Tigre was Urz, Mila slapped Tigre for lying his identity and asked him about rescuing her even he had a chance to let her die. Tigre replied that it was his gratitude for the red tea he drank. Mila continued asking Tigre about his reason to seek for her and if he need some allies for his battles. Tigre simply replied that even though he did needed allies, he has nothing to repay Mila's assistance; moreover, Alsace and his people was his very reason to fight against his foes.Elen was extremely annoyed when Tigre talked Mila in a friendly manner, even she was her rival.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 6 While impressed his sincerity, Mila also told him sincerity was not a perfect solution in most problems. Nonetheless, Mila made it as an exception and accepted Tigre's sincerity. With her announcement of neutrality, the battle was finally over and Mila shook both Tigre and Elen's hands as a (temporarily) truce between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. Before leaving, Mila told Tigre to pay a visit to Olmutz someday, much to Elen irritation as she sarcastically told Mila that he won't be visiting Olmutz anytime soon, further claiming as "regrettable". Both Vanadis continued to argue for Tigre before Tigre and Leitmeritz Army departure to Leitmeritz. A month has passed since his war against Olmutz, Tigre's troops grew in 5000 army thanks to his alliance with Hughes and Elen. As neither the crown nor Mashas's news were replied, Tigre and his new army marched to Nemetacum. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' *Tigre's battle to subjugating bandits in Belfort has was entirely skipped and the House of Augre immediately became Tigre's ally. *Sofy's story about Muenz Merchant is never mentioned in the manga. 'Anime' *Sofy's interest about Tigre is not shown until Dark Knight Arc Anime Episode 7. *Unlike Light Novel or Manga, the House of Augre immediately joined Tigre without Tigre battled against the Belfort Bandits. Also, Hughes claimed that neither Thenardier nor Ganelon ignored the fact that Tigre was becoming the third force in Brune, so he decided to join Tigre and Zhcted. *The Seven Chains Assassins ambushed Tigre and his group before they reached to Rodnick. *Urz made his full appearance in Tigre's dream sequences. Story Impact *This arc introducing another two Vanadis, Sofya Obertas and Ludmila Lourie, who both played a vital roles in the series, especially for Elen and Tigre, Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2 **Sofy is a Vanadis from Polesia and Zhcted's ambassador and messenger. As a Vanadis Mediator, Sofy's responsibility is to make sure her fellow Vanadis compromise towards each other without spilling any conflict. Due to her friendship with Elen, Sofy is also one few Vanadis whom Elen respected and tolerated. Her interest upon Tigre would later involving her in Tigre's future battles and becoming one of his prominent allies.Light Novel Volume 3Light Novel Volume 7 **Mila is a Vanadis from Olmutz and the heiress of House of Lourie. She was Elen's longtime rival due to a traditional feud between Olmutz and Leitmeritz, even they both are Zhcted's territories.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 3 Thanks to Tigre however, both Vanadis's rivalry were put off (temporarily) for his sake and their rivalry seemly focused on their romantic affection for Tigre. She is also become Tigre's prominent allies during the Muozinel Invasion until Tigre's ally's return.Mila's assistance for Tigre was a gratitude for his rescue from the last Seven Chain Assassin's assassination. Light Novel Volume 4 *When Tigre declared to retaliate against Thenardier and Ganelon, only Mashas and the House of Augre supported his cause, making him as the third force in Brune. Light Novel Volume 3 *Lim began to have a subtle yet romantic feeling towards Tigre since his rescue, though she still going to disciplined Tigre about studying and training. *Mila's declaration of neutrality has affected greatly during Brune's Civil War's initial stage. Among these effects are: **Tigre's insurgency army grew, as well its reputation and influence spread across to the land. Thus, the Silver Meteor Army was established with Elen, Tigre, Lim and Hughes as its founding members. **80-year long relationship between House of Thenardier and House of Lourie was abolished. Even losing his longtime ally, Thenardier's hunger of vengeance continues as he sent a ceasefire letter to other kingdoms like Asvarre and Sachstein.Chapter 3 Volume 1 Chapter 1 At the same time, by using Faron's name, both Thenadier and Ganelon managed to summon Roland and his Navarre Knights, all to take out Tigre and his allies.Unlike most Brune aristocrats and generals, Roland was devoted entirely to Faron's case and he was incorruptible. However, his loyalty to Faron also became his weakness when Thenardier and Ganelon manipulating him by making a false command from Faron. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5 **Ganelon would dispatch Gleast on his behalf to "persuade" Tigre to join him and, if he decline his absolute offer, attack him and his allies. Even though neither Ganelon nor Tigre meet each other physically, Tigre learned about Ganelon's true nature via Gleast and even claiming him as cruel as Thenardier. Eventually, Tigre's war against Gleast further foreshadowing his status as Brune's public enemy. Notes References Trivia ---Coming Soon!--- Category:Story Arc